Sadie Gilbert
by Fandomsaremylife13
Summary: My name is Sadie Gilbert. I live in Mystic Falls in Virginia. I have a fraternal twin sister named Elena. I thought my life was normal. How wrong I was...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Holding on and Letting go**

**(**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**)**

**(**NOTE: 1. Damon is over Katherine because he knows she never loved him and she is not in the tomb. 2. He is not killing people, only drinking then dumping. 3. Stefan and Damon moved to mystic Falls together. 4. There will be some very sexy scenes later on in the story 5. Damon will not use Caroline as a human blood bag for the fact that I am debating pairing up Damon and Sadie and I feel it would cause problems. 7. Damon is pretending to be a 20 year old.$

My name is Sadie Gilbert. I am 16 years old and I live in the town of Mystic Falls. I have a twin sister named Elena who I get along with well. I have two extremely close friends named Bonnie and Caroline and I have an extremely ordinary life. Or at least that's what I thought...

In the movies, change happens instantly. A character will go from being lonely and angry to happy and surrounded with people in three minutes. Or the happiest character who has everything will lose everything in a flash. But the movies lie. Change doesn't happen instantly. It happens continuously over a period of time. And just when you think things are starting to get better, they get worse.

When my parents died, I cried and cried. I was upset. But as the next few months went on, I kept missing them more and more and all I could think was "if they were here, they would -" And right when life was FINALLY starting to get better, my entire life was flipped upside down. And it all started the day I met the Salvatore brothers.

"Okay class. I understand you guys are still really hyper from your summer vacation but school is back now and I don't want to deal with any of your bullshit in this classroom. Got it?" said Mr. Tanner at the front of the classroom. It was the first day of my Junior year of high school and I had Mr. Tanner for home room. Great.

"Got it, Mr. Tanner." The entire class replied back in unison. He just nodded and looked at us. His eyes scanned over all of us until it stopped. He was staring at something in the back of room. Out of curiosity, all of the students (including myself) turned to see what he was looking at.

In one of the seats in the back of room sat a guy. Not just any guy. This guy was NEW. We never had new kids in Mystic Falls. However, I wouldn't complain. This guy was hot.

"Who are you?" Mr. Tanner asked annoyed. Nice manners he had.

"I'm, um, Stefan Salvatore. I just moved here." He spoke softly. He was cute, I'd give him that.

"Salvatore? Wasn't your family one of the founders?" Mr. Tanner asked scrunching an eyebrow. He sat down on his desk curiously.

"Yes." Stefan replied sharply. He just sat there quietly tapping his pencil against the desk.

"Then, why am I just meeting you know?" Mr. Tanner scoffed as he said it. He looked annoyed at Stefan.

"Well, sir, my brother and I have lived with family friends until very recently when we moved in with my Uncle Zach."

"Oh that's right. He's the one who lives at the abandoned old boarding house!" Mr. Tanner said comprehending.

I roll my eyes at the little banter. Mr. Tanner never made a good first impression on anyone and Stefan was no exception.

The rest of that class was just Mr. Tanner making offensive jokes and yelling at us and making fun of us and annoying the new guy. However, Stefan did prove Mr. Tanner wrong when they were taking about the dates of big events. Mr. Tanner's look was he was defeated was priceless.

Not a minute too soon, the bell rang and I gathered up my books. I walked out of the classroom and stared at the crowded hallway. How were there this man teenagers in such a small town? Ugh.

Anyway, as I was walking down the hallway, I heard footsteps not far behind me. I turned around to see Tyler Lockwood trying to catch up to me.

"Sadie!" I heard him yell.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I turned forward and continued walking. But it still didn't stop him from catching up to me.

"Sadie. Please. Just let me talk." He spoke quietly towards me. I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Tyler. It's been three months. We're over! Don't you get that?!" I replied frustrated.

"Sadie. I want you back! I made a mistake, I get that. Can you please give me another chance?" He whispered. He looked desperate but I wasn't going to pity him.

"No way. You fucking CHEATED on me. I don't need to deal with your crap any longer and it's actually kind of a relief." I scoffed and walked away.

In the distance, I could see Elena talking to the new guy. It looked like they were flirting and I smirked a little. Good job, Elena.

Stopping at my locker, I grabbed my books for next period. Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you!" said Caroline. She was standing next to Bonnie. I just laughed.

"It's okay." I smiled and shut my locker door. I turned completely and gave them my full attention.

"The Back-to-School formal is coming up in two weeks and since you're president of the council, we need to start planning." Caroline spoke.

Caroline and I were best friends but she always hated me for the fact that I won Student Council President. She also hated the fact that we were co-captains of the cheerleading team. But she was the president or leader of almost every other club so I don't think she needed to complain. And she still was at least VP of Student Council!

"I know. I was going to call a meeting for the council to meet tomorrow during lunch." I replied back.

"Okay good. " She smiled at me. Even though Caroline acted like a bitch sometimes, I knew she was a good person.

"Can you do me a favor and give the reminder to all members?" I asked quickly.

"No problem." She smiled and walked in the direction of her next class. The bell for second period was about to ring soon. However, Bonnie stayed behind.

"Sadie? How are you doing?" She asked. It wasn't in pity. I could tell she was actually worried about me.

"I'm doing a lot better, actually. I think I'm finally able to accept the fact that they're gone and they're not coming back. I'm not sure I can say the same about Jeremy, though." I said looking down. Jeremy was hanging out with the wrong crowd and doing drugs. I have been trying to get him to stop but he won't listen. Jeremy and I use to be extremely close but when my parents died, he disconnected himself from me and everyone else.

"Is he still...?" She spoke not wanting to say it out loud. I nodded slightly and she looked at me. Her mouth curved into a comforting smile and she put an arm on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The bell then rang and we went our separate ways. I went to PE (ugh) and she went to History.

After school that day, I waited for Elena by my car. My shades were down and I laid against my nice car. Even though we both had licenses, Elena and I always drove to school together to save gas. Today, it was my turn to drive. Besides, I loved arriving in my car. It was a '67 Red Camaro. My douche Uncle John bought it but didn't like it. He gave it to Elena and me and only one of us could get it. I got it because Elena didn't care about types of cars. As long as she had one.

My phone suddenly beeped. I pulled it from my jeans pocket and read the screen: ELENA

I unlocked the phone and opened up the text.

Hey. Don't need ride home. Hanging out with Stefan.

I smirked. Elena, Elena, Elena. Smiling, I got into my car and fixed the mirror. I put the gear into drive and got onto the road.

Instead of going home, I decided to go to the Grill. It was the first day so I didn't have any homework. Besides, I could probably flirt with the bartender to get drinks even though I'm underage.

When I parked into the Grill's parking lot, I looked into my rear view mirror. I used it to fix my makeup and hair. Good.

Walking in, I wore tight skinny jeans and a black and white striped collared short sleeve shirt. My lips were red and I wore a little eyeliner and mascara. I personally thought I looked hot. I better be, otherwise I wouldn't get the drink I so desperately wanted.

Sitting down at the bar, I realized Matt was acting as bartender and not busboy. Good. Matt would give me some without me having to flirt with him.

"Matty!" I called happily. He turned his head to see me.

"Hey! Sadie! What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Matt was a genuinely nice guy. He w as a great friend too.

"I'm bored, I want a drink. Think you can hook me up?" I asked with a smile. He laughed.

"No problem. But if you get drunk and get caught like you did last year, I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" We both laughed as he gave me a beer.

"Love ya, Matty!" I smiled and him and he laughed.

"You're just using me for liquor." He joked.

"WHAAAAT? I would never..." I chuckled a little before asking, "Why are you bartender anyway? You're underage!" We both smiled before he replied.

"Tommy, the normal bartender, got really sick when he was visiting his family in Alaska over the summer so my boss is trying to use his normal employees to fill in for him for the next week. He said that as long as I don't drink the alcohol and that I don't give any to people underage, I'm good."

I laughed. "You already broke one of those rules."

"Actually I broke both of them but shh..." He whispered before chuckling. Phew then turned around and went to serve other customers.

Quietly sipping at my beer, I heard someone sit in the chair next to me.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" The voice next to me asked with a laugh. The voice was sexy.

Turning to the voice, I saw the most attractive man I've ever seen. He had raven black hair and shining blue eyes.

"Maybe. But I'm 17 and I don't think anyone in this place has a problem with it." I said with a smile.

"Well then. Anyway, I'm Damon. What's your name?" He asked smirking. He was so attractive... DAMN IT, SADIE! DON'T THINK ABOUT ATTRACTIVENESS!

"Sadie." I answered. "If you're so overage, why are you flirting with a 17 year old.?" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, I'm 20. Is that so much older?" He looked at me and i felt a connection. I don't know why but part of me told me to that I should keep talking to this guy.

"No. No it's not." I smirked. "What's your last name, Damon? I've never seen you here before."

"Salvatore." That made sense.

"Oh..." You're Stefan's brother!" I laughed a little and he nodded.

"Yep. My brother has already made an impression on this town?" He asked laughing as he spoke.

"No! He's in my History and English class. Plus, he's on a date with my sister right now." I said. I grinned and he raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a sister?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yea. Her name's Elena. She's my twin."

"Ooo. A twin." He said excitedly. "Do you guys look exactly alike?"

"No... We actually look really different." I pulled out my phone and found a photo of the two of us. I showed him.

He froze. I don't know why but he was in shock.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea. Sorry. She just really looks like someone I used to know." He down his whiskey but he was still sober.

"An ex-girlfriend?" I asked emotionless. I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Something like that..." He looked at me and smiled. "Let's not reflect on the past. Anyway, who are you Sadie?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, tell me all about you. Your life story, your hobbies, your views. " he smirked.

And suddenly, I let it all out. I didn't get emotional and it was nice to simply tell someone what I was feeling without getting pity.

Damon got up and I thought he was about to leave out of boredom. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"Here's my advice: Move on. Don't cling to the past. You seem like an awesome person. Embrace that." He then leaned into my ear.

"I'll probably see you around." He turned around and walked out.

And for some reason, some inexplicable reason, for the rest of the night, my mind kept drifting back to thoughts of that handsome blue-eyed man. And I hoped I would see him again.

A/N: hope you all liked the first chapter! I promise there will be action and all that In this story! It's not all about romance. Besides, Sadie might not be as human as you all think...

-S


	2. Chapter 2: The First Body

Chapter Two: The First Body

"No! We had him last time and he totally messed up the song list!" Caroline yelled at Dana. It was a week and a half later and the Back-To-School Dance was in two days. We still didn't have a DJ and everyone was just getting frustrated.

Most of the dance was ready though. We had someone in charge of the food, someone who was in charge of actually buying the decorations, and a committee of people ready to help decorate when the time came. We already had our theme picked and the songs we wanted. The theme was: famous characters. Everyone had to dress up as a fictional character from a book or tv show or movie. It was like Halloween. All we needed was to get the DJ and we had such short notice.

"Look, my cousin can probably do it! And for cheap too! It's just that we need to give him the song list TODAY if we want him to do it because it's on short notice." A girl from my PE class piped in.

"Is he good?" Caroline asked. She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I've never actually heard him but my friend said he was really good so..."

"Good. Call him up and tell him he's booked for Friday. Also, send him this song list." Caroline quickly spoke as she ripped the dance file folder from my hands. I looked at her with my mouth agape.

She quickly rummaged through the papers and found the song list. She pulled it out and passed it to the girl.

"Okay good. I'm pretty sure that settles it for today." She spoke. As president, I was supposed to close out each meeting but she then said."You are now dismissed." Every quickly got up and left and I stood there standing next to Caroline.

"What was that!?" I asked her angrily. I put my hands on my hips out of annoyance.

"What was what?" She asked pretending she didn't know. She turned away from me.

"You know what! Care... I thought we were past this!" I looked at her and she turned back towards me.

"I know! I'm sorry!" She squealed. "It's just kinda hard sometimes. I really need to be in control sometimes." I could tell she felt guilty.

"It's okay, Caroline. It's just... It's kinda hard sometimes to do this job with you always butting in and taking over." She just nodded and I hugged her.

I pulled away and smiled. She walked out of the classroom.

It was after school hours now because our meeting ran late. No one but the council members were still in school.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. NO NEW MESSAGES.

Sighing, I turned towards the door and strode into the hallway. Everyone was already gone now. As I walked towards the door, I realized I forgot to bring home my History book for my homework. Shit.

Turning around, I walked through all the hallways of the abandoned school until I found my locker. Finally.

After putting in the combination, I heard the sound of the lock clicking open. I slowly opened my locker. I grabbed the history book and slowly slid it into my messenger bag.

Suddenly, I heard a clang from somewhere in the school. I flipped my head around. "Hello?" I called out. No answer. Shaking it off, I turned back towards my locker and shut it. I snapped the lock closed.

I started to walk towards the door when I heard another bang. I turned around again. "Okay. Seriously. Who's there!?" I called out again. No reply. I then started trying to find where he bang came from. Luckily, there was another bang coming from Mr. Tanners classroom. I slowly knocked on the door to make sure he wasn't in there. No reply came so I walked in.

Looking around the room, I couldn't see anyone. But then I turned and checked around his desk. There, in front of me, was a dead Mr. Tanner. His face was so pale and lifeless and I noticed two little holes in his neck. There was blood everywhere and I gasped loudly when I saw him. I felt tears start to pour down my face, not out of sadness but out of fear. Did that make me a bad person?

Shakily, I attempted to grab my phone from my pocket but it slipped out of my shaking hands and landed to the floor. Luckily, it did not break and I was able to pick it up with more stability. I quickly dialed 911.

"Hello. What's your emergency?" said the voice on the other side of the line.

"Um, hello, my name is, um, Sadie. Sadie Gilbert. I'm at Mystic Falls High School right now and I've, um, just found a dead body."

"Don't worry, mam! We're sending someone right now!"

"Okay thank you." I clicked End and I just stood there staring at the body. The blood... The paleness and lifelessness... The holes in the neck. It was all starting to circle around and around in my mind and I felt dizzy. I need to take a seat or I would faint.

I sat in one of the desks trying to steady myself. Luckily, not long after, I heard shouts in the hallway.

"POLICE!"

"In here!" I yelled almost choking on the words. Suddenly, I heard the cops barge in and I was getting a headache from the loud noises. My vision was fading and I remember someone coming over to me

"Calm down. You're okay." the blurred face turned around. "Someone get me some help over here! She's in shock and I think she's about to faint!"

Next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the school and dragged towards the ambulance. I could see a bunch of people I knew all gathering around the school and around me trying to fully understand what just occurred.

Then, I fainted.

Where was I? I could feel my vision start coming back to me and I was In my room. Oh god, how I loved my room right now.

I slowly got up and my legs felt weak. I felt dizzy like my head was spinning. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

Ouch. Seriously, why me!?

"ELENA! JEREMY! JENNA!" I whined really loudly. Suddenly, I heard the door open and I looked up from the ground to see... Damon?

"Is this a dream?" I asked in all seriousness. He just laughed a little.

"No, Sadie, it's not. Why you asking? You dreamt about me?" He asked smirking and raising his eyebrows.

"Haha. You wish, Salvatore." We had seen each other a few times since I first met him but that was only when I went over to Stefan's with Elena because she didn't want to go alone.

He just smirked at me and I glared. In those few times I saw him, I realized how much of a smartass and dick he could be.

"Where's my sister?" I whined. It was then that I realized I was wearing bunny pajamas and slippers. "And if you tell anyone that's not in my family about this, I will kill you."

"She's downstairs. She told me to come and get you so she could give you the third degree. Lol." He just looked at me.

"Did you just use lol in a sentence? How pathetic are you?" I asked squinting my eyes and giving him a mean glare.

"Yea. I'm kinda regretting it... But it's too late. Anyway, come on." He spoke as he pulled me up off the floor. He then put his arm around my shoulder and helped me walk down the stairs.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." I yelped as we walked down each stair.

"What are you complaining about!? Your feet aren't even touching the ground! I'm holding you up!" He said grumpily.

"Well, it still hurts, Mr. Grumpy pants!" I yawned as he put him down on the couch.

"If you fall asleep, I'll kill you!" He spoke pointing at me. He squinted his eyes annoyed.

"Damon! Stop threatening to kill my sister!" I heard Elena yell from the kitchen. Looking at the kitchen doorway, I saw Elena walk in hand in hand with Stefan. They had only been together a week and a half but they were already really close.

I looked at Damon and he looked at me. We burst out laughing.

Elena came and sat down next to me. "Sadie... Do you know what happened?"

"I remember seeing the body and then everything became blurry until it all just went black." I froze after I mentioned the body. Oh god, the body...

All three of them just looked at each other.

"Sadie, you saw dead. Then, they carried you to the parking lot but you fainted and hit the ground before they could catch you. You hit your head and got a concussion. We were worried you would suffer slight amnesia."

"I think I'm good. But I really wish I didn't remember..." I looked down frowning.

"Sadie. Is there anything you remember about the body? Anything unusual?" Stefan spoke up with an ounce of worry to his voice.

I looked at him like he was crazy but then I remembered the holes. "There was, um, these holes in his, um, neck. It kinda looked like something bit him." I looked down. "You probably think I'm crazy now."

"No we don't. Can you give us a minute?" Stefan looked at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded. They all got up and went into the other room. I could however hear parts of their conversation.

"She's my sister. I can't hide the truth from her for much longer."

"Will she be able to handle it?1"

"I think we can trust her to keep the secret."

"What if she freaks out?"

"Or faints again?"

"She won't. I promise."

Suddenly, they all came back into the room and I became scared. What were they about to tell me?

"Sadie. We are about to tell you something that must remain top secret."

"If you tell someone, it could be dangerous to all of us."

"I swear to you we are not crazy."

"SPIT IT OUT." I yelled at them. They all gave each other a look. Stefan and Elena grabbed each other's hands.

"Sadie... Do you believe in vampires?"

DUH. DUH. DUH. What'll happen next? ;) stay tuned to find out. I will post the next update in the next couple days. And sorry this was so short! And I promise to update ASAP!

Love ya!

-S


	3. Chapter 3: Are you Kidding Me?

Chapter Three: Are You Kidding Me?

"Seriously, guys. What do you want to talk to me about?" I replied with a laugh. If they had something serious to tell me, tell me now. Don't waste my time joking about vampires.

They all gave each other a glance and I stared them down. Just speak to me already!

"Sadie... We're being serious." Stefan said quietly looking me in the eyes. I just stared back.

"Fine. I'll be serious, too." I said with a groan. " And no, I don't believe in vampires."

Elena turned towards Stefan. "Can you show her?" Stefan nodded and looked down. I could tell he was ashamed of something but I couldn't tell what.

Suddenly, he looked up and I jumped out of shock. His face was a monster.

Dark veins popped out and his eyes were black. Large fangs protruded from his gums.

Then, it turned back to normal. I stood there shocked. What the hell just happened?

My body started to shake out of fear. I turned towards to Damon. "You too?" I spat out.

He just nodded and changed his face into the same monster I saw on Stefan. I felt faint again.

I felt Elena grab me to try and steady myself. She just looked at me and smiled. "We don't need you to fall and get another concussion."

I normally would've chuckled but right now, I couldn't. My life just flipped upside down.

"Elena? What about you? Are you normal?" I asked my eyes wide. She just laughed and nodded.

"Of course I am." She smiled and I couldn't help but grin a little.

"How'd you find out about them?" I asked trying to sound less scared than I was.

"When I met Stefan, I knew there was something about him. Something familiar. That's when I decided to check the old tapes." The tapes were something our dad used to collect. They were of all the big news reports in Mystic Falls in the past. "In one of them, I noticed a guy in the background. He was almost hidden out of the picture but I could tell who it was. There was no way that this person wasn't Stefan." She spoke.

"That's when she came over and confronted me about it. I had no choice but to tell her the truth. About everything." He looked down. "About my past, about vampires, about everything. "

Elena looked at him and have him a comforting look.

"Did you kill ?" I asked looking down. I heard Damon sigh next to me.

"No, Sadie. I promise you I didn't." Stefan said with a sincere look. I could tell he was trying.

"What about you?" I said snapping my head up to look at Damon. He looked at me back.

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't have done it so sloppily! First of all, -" he was cut off by Elena motioning for him to stop.

"Well, do you kill people?" I asked in all sincerity. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's complicated." He replied slowly and quietly. He turned away from me and ran his hand through his hair.

"No. It's not complicated." I said roughly and sharply. I was being harder on him than I needed to be but I felt like I needed to know.

"Not anymore..." He mumbled quietly. Part of my body straightened up and got stiff. Was I scared of Damon?

"How do you do this?" I asked turning towards Elena. She knew about Stefan and Damon yet she still liked one of them. I couldn't even look at them.

"I know they're good people. Stefan doesn't drink human blood. He has learned to live off of animals. And Damon... Well, he is a little more complicated. He drinks from humans but I promise you he doesn't kill them. I don't approve of it but it's better than him killing them." She spoke placing her hand on my arm. She softly smiled at me.

"I want to know it all. EVERYTHING." I spoke sharply and Stefan nodded his head.

"In 1864, Damon and I lived in Mystic Falls. We lived in this beautiful house with our father, Giuseppe. One day, this woman and many others came to live in Mystic Falls. She ended up living with us. She was beautiful. Her name was Katherine Pierce."

"What we didn't know at the time was that she was a manipulative little bitch!" Damon piped in.

"Yes. But anyway, Katherine ended up living with us. She told us that her family died tragically and that she just needed somewhere to live. As time progressed, both Damon and I fell madly in love with her. She told us that she was a vampire. She had superhuman hearing, superhuman speed, was able to compel humans to do what she wanted, and fed on blood. We were enchanted by her.

One day, we learned that the townsfolk knew about the vampires overriding our town. They just had no idea which people were vampires and which were not. So, they came up with these gadgets to recognize which were vampires. One night, they decided to round the vampires into a church and burn them. What Damon and I didn't know was that my father suspected Katherine. I had wanted to tell my father Katherine's secret so he could protect her from the townsfolk."

"How stupid was that idea? I told him not too. Our father wouldn't see her as anything but a monster. But Stefan here didn't listen. He told my father. Besides, my father was cunning. He put vervain in Stefan's drink so that his blood was laced with vervain. That night, when Stefan was with Katherine, Katherine bit him. We always let her. But vervain repels vampires and Katherine rejected the blood. She started choking and yadda, yadda, yadda. Vervain repels vampires and it came prevent them from compelling you." Damon continued Stefan's story.

"My necklace has vervain in it." Elena said pointing to the necklace on her neck. Stefan nodded.

"My father came in and took Katherine. I tried to explain everything but he didn't listen. They went and threw her into the carriage/cage and locked her in it. They eventually stopped and Damon and I tried unlocking it. However, we were caught and we were both shot. We died."

"Well, you're standing right in front of me so I believe that that wasn't the case." I mumbled.

"Well, you see, when you die with vampire blood in your system, you go into transition. Katherine had been giving us her blood."

"Ugh. That's disgusting." I spoke shaking my head in disgust.

Damon chuckled. "Anyway, we woke up the next day. Katherine's maid, Emily, was there. She was a witch."

"Emily BENNET." Elena said looking me straight in the eyes. I then realized. Bonnie's grandmother always used to tell us about these witches and tried to convince Bonnie that she was a witch. We never believed her... Until now.

I nodded my head in comprehension. I looked at the Salvatore's signaling for them to continue.

"Emily told us all about the transition. If we drank human blood in the next 24 hours, we would become vampires. We would have super hearing, super speed, super strength, and the power to compel people. But there was a downfall. The thirst for blood. If we didn't drink human blood in the first 24 hours, we would die."

"You guys drank human blood? Did you kill people? I asked scared of he answer. Sometimes, certain questions were better as just questions.

"I wasn't always such a decent person, Sadie. I wish I didn't make the mistakes I made in the past but I can't change them. I, myself, became a monster. I killed my father." He looked down out of guilt. "I went home to tell him about me and everything. Then, I found out he was the one who pulled the trigger that killed both Damon and I. I got angry and we were fighting. And then he was just dead. And there was so much blood. I couldn't help it. It was too tempting." He looked down and I thought I saw a tear fall from his eyes. Elena went over and sat by him. She started comforting him.

"And I had forced Damon to turn. He didn't want to live without Katherine but I made him. And I deeply regret that." He cuddled closer to Elena.

"What about Katherine? She just died in the fire?" I asked curiously.

"Not exactly." Damon replied. "After we became vampires, I heard a rumor. And then I found out it was true. Emily created a tomb underneath the church. She used it to seal Katherine in it so she wouldn't die. Being as impulsive as I was, I kept trying to figure out how to open to the tomb when I got a letter. It was Katherine. She said she wasn't in the tomb and that I needed to stop looking for her. She didn't love us and that she was just using us."

"Damon..." I spoke quietly feeling bad for him.

"It's okay. It was then that I realized I had to move on from the psychopathic manipulative little slut."

"Okay then." I replied. It obviously didn't bother him.

"So, what do you think?" Stefan asked worried about me.

"Stefan." I sighed. "I'll keep you guys secret. I know you're not a bad person. But I don't want to hear about your mistakes in the past. All that matters is who you are now and the person who you are now is a really nice guy perfect for my sister. And Damon... I don't approve of you or what you do. At all. But I'll deal with it. If I'm going to be friends with Stefan, I'll have to be friends with you too. I may not like you but I'll deal with it. It'll take me a while to get used to it but I feel I'll eventually get used to the idea."

Stefan leaned forward and hugged me. I only had known the Salvatore's for a week and a half but they never did anything to me to show that I couldn't trust them. I'll give them a chance.

"Okay. Is today Thursday?" I asked hopefully. I was really hoping it wasn't Friday. I still felt a little dizzy.

"No it's Friday." Elena said. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Shit! What time is it?!" I replied angrily.

"Um... 3:15."

"Okay. I still have time. The dance is tonight! I got to start getting ready because I have to be there at 5 to help set up."

"Oh yeah. We should go get ready for it."

"Stefan, I'll probably see you there so bye for now and Damon... Goodbye for as long as possible." I spoke putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Haha. You wish. Guess what? I'm a chaperone." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't you have to be older than 21 to chaperone?" I asked squinting my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Please! I'm like over 170 years old!" He said with a laugh.

"You know what I mean!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Nope. I'm 20." He said using his fingers to quote the number 20. "You need to be over 18 and not go to the school. Besides, I can get a drink at the bar without anyone caring. I think I'm allowed to chaperone a silly little school dance."

I just groaned. " You guys can leave now!" They quickly said bye and left. I turned to Elena.

"Okay. Let's go get ready."

What's up, my favorite people ever? Just a few things: 1. Sorry about the lateness of posting the new chapter 2. Why did Sadie react so normally to the news?! 3. Next chapter is the dance! I'm so excited. I personally love the person Sadie is dressing as and you'll probably get a good laugh out of the person Damon is dressing as! I hope you're all excited! 4. The real Action will probably start in about 2-3 chapters from now.

Anyway... Love ya!

-S


	4. Chapter 4: What are you?

Chapter Four: What are you?

"Seriously. Why did you have to dress that elaborate?" Elena groaned at me. I just laughed at her.

"Well, some of us are trying to stick out." I smirked and tilted my head. Elena just sighed.

"Well, you didn't have to do the hair! You could've just bought a wig!" She said almost yelling at me.

"It looks more realistic! Besides, the color fades away after a few hours. It should last me until after the dance." I replied. I then flipped my hair over my shoulders.

"How long did it take you to do that? You literally only had an hour and half to get ready!"

"I spent like an hour on the hair and 15 minutes on the outfit. That's not too bad..."

"It's not even an outrageous costume. You are literally dressed as a teenage girl!"

"ELENA NICOLE GILBERT! How dare you! I am Regina George! You know? THE Regina George? From Mean Girls?" I asked her and yelled at the same time.

"I know! I've seen it. But she is a teenage girl so you don't look that different except for the hair. Seriously, why? Also, my middle name is not Nicole." She groaned.

"Because she is amazing. And I thought I would stick out because of the hair change. Besides, Caroline said she was dressing as Karen Smith so we are kinda going together. And Dana was considering going as Gretchen."

"You are pathetic." She looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what are you?" I asked staring her down. She looked the same she did earlier today.

"I didn't get ready yet. Not all of us have to be there in 5 minutes to spend three hours decorating." She just smiled and I laughed.

"Well, what are you going as?"

"I'm going as Daisy from The Great Gatsby and Stefan's going as Gatsby himself."

"2 weeks in and you're already doing couple's costumes? It must be love." I said sarcastically. She just glared at me.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yes." I said grabbing my keys from the table.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive after the concussion?" She quickly asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah. Totally." I said nodding my head.

"If you want, I can call Damon to give you a ride. The chaperones have to be there at the same time as the decorators."

"NO!" I almost yelled.

"What? Why?"

"I don't completely trust him." I said turning away.

"Sadie... He's not exactly a good person but he's not dangerous around you. Okay?"

"I know. I just still need to get used to the news okay? It'll take a little bit of time."

"Okay. But drive safely okay? And if you start to feel dizzy again, quickly pull to the side of the road and call me or Stefan or Damon to pick you up." She ordered. I just nodded and opened the door.

"Bye." I said quickly before closing the door behind me. I ran to my car and hopped inside. I then quickly drove to school.

I ran inside. Caroline, Dana, and the whole Student Council were already there.

I could hear people whispering about me. I was now that girl. The one who found the dead body. People were talking about me and not in the way I wanted. I was so relieved when Caroline and Dana came over to me.

"OMG. Thank god you came or these costumes would not have worked." Caroline sighed relieved.

I just laughed a little.

"So, what happened? I heard you fainted."

"Well I heard you got a concussion."

"Both, actually." I replied looking down at my feet. I kinda felt ashamed even though I had no reason to be.

"Woah, really?"

"Yep. When I fainted, I fell to the pavement and hit my head really hard. I got a concussion."

"Oh. That's gotta suck..."

"Yea. But I'm almost better now so..."

"That's good."

They then walked away as I started blowing up some balloons. A couple minutes later, I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"I like the hair."

I turned around and glared at him.

"I've always had a thing for blondes. Very few exceptions." He just laughed.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Come on, I thought you wanted to be my friend! I don't have many." He said and smirked.

"What even are you?"

"Thanks."

"Seriously, though. You look exactly as you always do. Tight pants, tank top covered by a leather jacket..."

"I'm Eric Northman."

"It's a very failed attempt at him."

"Well, not all of us want to die their hair a new color."

"Still. Seriously? Out of everyone you could've picked, you picked a horny pornographic vampire? Seriously? That is already you!"

"Well, thanks!" He said sarcastically. We both then burst out laughing.

He then helped me finish up the balloons and I separated so I could finish up decorating.

When 8 'o' clock came, people started piling into the gym. The DJ was playing music and I started noticing everyone's costumes. There were so many couples dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse. At least Stefan and Elena were creative about their costume.

Suddenly, I saw Bonnie walk in dressed as Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Knowing the Bennet's history now, I almost choked laughing.

She then walked over to me.

"My grams thought this was funny. She thought it would help me "appreciate the powers" more. I don't like it at all." She frowned angrily.

"Come on, Bonnie. You should cheer up. It's so cute and everyone will love it. Besides, no one will know about your Gram's craziness." I knew her Grams wasn't crazy anymore but I just needed to pretend.

"Yea, yea. I know. I'll talk to you later." She frowned and continued walking to talk to Caroline. We were close but we weren't as close as she was to Caroline or Elena. But if anything happened to me, she'd be heartbroken and I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to her. That's just how our friendship was.

In the distance, I could see Stefan and Elena talking. They were really cute. But part of me wondered... What would one day happen when they were older? Stefan wasn't going to grow old but Elena was. Was it okay to fall if you knew you were going to be hurt in the end?

I shook my head away from the thoughts. They had only been dating for two weeks. Who knew if they were actually going to become really serious or not?

During the dance, I chatted with other students and mingled. I laughed and had a good time. Who knows how many times I had to tell other people that the hair dye was temporary?

Near the end of the dance, a slow love song came on and I groaned. I hated the slow songs because it was just an excuse for couples to brag about their relationships status, a girl to ask a guy to get his attention, or a guy to get into a girl's pants.

I awkwardly stood by the food. It was uncomfortable but food also distracted me.

"Wanna dance?" I heard a voice behind me. I scoffed and turned around to look at him.

"Haha. No." I said grumpily towards him. Damon just stared at me with blue eyes.

"Come on! I'm bored and Stefan won't talk to me!" He complained. He turned around and leaned against the table.

"Well, he is on a date." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, let's see. Brother vs some girl. I think we know who the winner is."

"See, Elena may be annoying but at least she's not you. I think Stefan would rather talk to anyone besides you."

"Thanks." Damon replied sarcastically. He then held out his hand and switched the topic back to what we started talking about. "Now dance with me."

I just smiled and but my lip. I shook my head laughing and I grabbed his hand. He led me onto the dance floor.

We got into position and we spent the entire dance laughing and commenting on Stefan and Elena's relationship. At the end of the song though, we just stood there and neither one of us moved. It was awkward but I didn't want to stop dancing and laughing.

He then took his arm away and made an emotionless face.

"I'm going to go get Stefan. See ya." He walked away before I could say anything.

I was speechless. Did I like DAMON? Could I like a VAMPIRE?

I knew that he had charmed me when we first met but as I got to know him, I started knowing more of his personality and of how he was such a bad person when It came to women. But my stomach still leaped every time he smiled sincerely at me. I should've known better than this.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and shook it off. He was a womanizing vampire who fed from girls. I couldn't be falling for him.

Walking away, I started looking for Bonnie and Caroline so I could have someone to talk to.

Wandering around, I couldn't seem to find them. I did catch a glimpse of Dana and wondered if she had seen Caroline but She was flirting with some guy. They looked busy.

Groaning, I give up and walk out of the gymnasium to get some peace from the loud music.

The hallways were dark and it looked like a horror movie setting.

"Great." I mumbled grumpily. Walking down the hallway, I started to head towards the girls bathroom.

_Bam_!

It sounded like a door slamming shut. Walking faster, I check to see where the slam came from.

In the distance, I could see Elena turning into the hallway I was in.

"Elena?" I asked curiously. She wasn't wearing her costume and she looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Oh hey." She said weirdly. I raise an eyebrow. Elena just shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Did you get changed?" I asked questioningly. She just stared at me and I look down at myself to see if I look weird.

"Um... Yea. I just didn't feel comfortable." She replied quietly. She awkwardly stood there tapping her foot and I noticed she had a messenger bag around her shoulder. It looked heavy so I figured she was carrying something.

"You know, Stefan is probably waiting for you. Damon is going to bug the crap out of him if you don't get in there soon enough." Her eyes go big when I say Stefan.

"Oh yea. I'll go in soon."

"So..." I say awkwardly. "What are you carrying?" I ask curiously. She was being really creepy and I didn't know what to say.

She groaned. " Why do you have to be so nosy?" She said angrily. I then remember blacking out.

**So sorry! This chapter was horribly written and was shorter than I planned it to be but I thought the ending would be a good stopping point. Anyway... I think you can guess what was actually happening in that last scene with "Elena". I'll update soon! Sometime this week! Maybe tomorrow or the next day! I promise!**

**-S**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reality of the Situation

Chapter Five: The Reality of the Situation

_"Sadie! Get out of bed! It's already 7:30!" I could hear my dad yelling at me to get downstairs. _

_"I'm coming!" I moaned loudly, cuddling into my pillow. Shutting my eyes, I could hear my door slam open and I groaned out of annoyance._

_The sheets on my bed were suddenly ripped off me and I forced my eyelids open._

_"Get up." I could hear Elena's voice from the end of the bed. Sitting up, I could see Elena and Jeremy standing side by side, formally dressed._

_"Why are you guys dressed so fancy?" I asked before yawning and rubbing my eyes._

_"The wedding, you idiot." Jeremy told me while laughing. I had totally forgot that we had some distant family friends getting married. _

_"Do I have to go?" I whined and shut my eyes. I could hen hear Jeremy whispering something to Elena and Elena exiting the room._

_"What'd you tell her?" I asked, still with closed eyes. _

_"I'm not going to tell you." He replied and I opened my eyes. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_"JEREMY GILBERT! I am your older sister! Show me some respect!" I glared at him and he just laughed._

_"Nope."_

_I just sighed and laid back down. I could then hear my door opening and I looked up. Elena had something in her hand and I squinted. It looked like a DVD. _

_"What's that?" I asked suspiciously as I saw her walk over to my opened window. She flashed the disc at me and I was a me to read the words on it: THE NOTEBOOK._

_"Sadie Gilbert. If you don't get out of that bed in the next five seconds, I will throw this out the window."_

_I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" I replied, shocked. _

_"1." She spoke. I didn't move. _

_"2." I shifted uncomfortably in my bed. _

_"3." I breathed heavily scared. She wouldn't do it, would she?_

_"4." I started shaking and before she could say five, I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the DVD from her hands and kissed it._

_"My baby!" I replied hugging the DVD. Jeremy stared at me like I was an insane maniac._

_My mom then barged into my room._

_"Good. You're up. Now get dressed" She spoke and I just nodded. My mom then noticed the DVD I clung to. She then burst out laughing and we all joined in._

That was the weekend before they died. That was one of the last happy moments I spent with my family.

I suddenly regained focus, as if I was waking up. I was no longer in my room laughing with my family. I was in a room that was very unfamiliar but I wasn't even on the bed. I was laying on the floor as if I wasn't a real life living person.

Sitting up, I noticed the features of the room around me and I felt scared because I didn't recognize anything. Nothing seemed familiar and that was one of the scariest feelings.

Feeling uncomfortable, I stood up and looked around. This room was a hotel room. I noticed a mirror and looked at myself in it. I was still wearing my costume but my hair color had faded by now. It was dark again and I looked the same as I used to. I looked a little worn out, however. My skin was pale and I was unstable when I walked.

I reached into my pocket trying to find my phone but I couldn't find it. Did someone take it?

My mind trailed back to the dance where I had been talking to Elena in the hallway and how I just blacked out and can't remember anything since then.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and she turned to see me. "FINALLY. I've been waiting two days for you to wake up." She said angrily as she threw her bag onto the floor and walked up to me.

Elena looked different. She still looked like herself but she wore more makeup, her hair was wavy, and her clothes were more sexy than everyday teenager.

"What's going on, Elena?" I asked crossing my arms confused. She just laughed and sat down on the couch that was in the room. She crossed her legs and her stilettos stuck out.

"Sit." She replied pointing to the chair across from her. I slowly sat down in it and she smirked at me.

"Sadie Gilbert. There's so much that they haven't told you, yet. So in the dark." She said amused. I just stared at her with my eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was scared but I tried not to show it. I think I was failing, though.

"Sadie. I'm going to tell you a really long story. Think you've got the time?"

I nodded and she sat back.

"Once upon a time, in Bulgaria, there was a girl who gave birth to a baby girl out of wedlock. Her name was Katerina Petrova. She was forced to give the baby away and her family disowned her. She soon became fascinated with a nobleman by the name of Klaus. But he was an evil vampire. One of the Original vampires. He wanted to use her to break a curse. She would have to die. However, she didn't want to so she ran. She even ran from his brother, Elijah. However, one of Klaus's vampire henchman Trevor fell in love with Katerina and helped her run. He hid her in a cottage with him and his best friend, Rose. Rose, however, was scared of Klaus and decided to bring Katerina to Klaus so they would survive Klaus's wrath. Katerina then injured herself enough for Rose to give Katerina blood. Rose's vampire blood. This healed Katerina. However, Katerina killed herself so that she could become a vampire. She then took off running thinking she was safe from Klaus because she needed to be human for the curse to work. He however was angry and wanted to kill her out of vengeance. She then ran. In the year 1864, she took shelter in Mystic Falls in a home belonging to Giuseppe Salvatore. She took on the name Katherine Pierce. I'm pretty sure you know what happened there and that Katherine escaped. All of her vampire friends are still locked in a tomb under the church, however. Fast forward to present day. Both Salvatore brothers are in Mystic Falls. Stefan is dating Katherine's exact look a like. Her doppelgänger. And Damon is slowly falling for the other girl, Sadie. Elena is a doppelgänger but you, Sadie, you're something special. I am Katherine Pierce and I need you're help to help me open the tomb underneath the church."

I froze. Why did Katherine look exactly like Elena? Why was I not freaking out? Why did Katherine need MY help?

"You're Katherine?!" I asked shocked.

"Yep. The one and only. Well, kinda..."

"Why do you look exactly like my sister?"

"I think you mean, 'Why does my sister look exactly like you?' And it's because she is my doppelgänger. My descendant."

"Does Elena know she looks like you?" I asked amazed.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan told her. How is Stefan, anyway? Still hot?"

I just glared at her and she smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

"Sadie. I'm guessing Damon and Stefan didn't tell you anything about what you are. And trust me. I'm positive they know. A vampire takes one look at you and instantly knows what you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Sadie... You're one of the Selected. Centuries ago, there was a bunch of witches and warlocks who banded together and created this species. The Selected. There is only three of them in each generation and you are one if them."

"I don't get what you're saying. Are you saying I'm not...human?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Once one of the Selected has been killed, they come back from the dead. They start receiving all their gifts. Normally, each one of the Selected received the power to read minds, resist compulsion, and move things with their mind. Telekinesis. But one of the three in the Selected of the generation receives specialized powers. And I know you're going to be that one."

"How did I become like this? How did I get Selected?" I asked with a tear flowing out of my eye. I couldn't help it.

"You technically weren't...selected. You were made by the sorcerers. They created you and placed you in a family. They knew that the doppelgänger was being adopted so they put you with her and when your parents found you guys, they automatically assumed you guys were twins."

"Elena and I aren't actually related? Jeremy and I? My parents and I? Aunt Jenna and I?" I felt tears fall down my eyes.

"If it helps, Elena technically isn't related to any of them either."

I shot her icy daggers and she just rolled her eyes.

"But Elena is at least related to someone out there. I'm not connected to anyone. I'm not real."

"Of course you're real. You just don't have a biological family."

I try to push down the anger inside me.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I snapped your neck and killed you but you're still sitting here right in front of me."

She killed me... That's why I blacked out. She snapped my neck.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled standing up with tears in my eyes

"I need you to help me open the tomb. It can only be opened by one of the Selected. I killed you to trigger your powers. They should all come to you in the next few days."

"Why would I help you?" I asked snarling almost. I didn't like how I was acting but I couldn't help it.

"Because I have a friend who is keeping a VERY CLOSE eye on Jeremy. Her name is Anna and her mother is in that tomb. If you don't help me, she will kill him. I just need to say two words."

I sigh and I fall to the ground. I'd do anything to protect Jeremy.

"Once you open the tomb, Anna will get her mother, I will get the person I need, and then you'll close it."

"One condition. Tell me something." I ask thing to get info out of her.

"What?"

"Who are you getting out of the tomb?"

She froze. "Someone important to me. She went looking for me and found me in Mystic Falls a few days before the church fire. But she got stuck in it and I've been waiting to find a Selected one since then to help get her out."

I couldn't help but feel bad at first but then I remembered how bad of a person she was. "I want to go home." I spoke.

"I can't do that."

"Just let me speak to someone. Please." Tears were falling from my eyes. I desperately need to talk to someone. Just hear a familiar voice.

"Fine. Here's your choices: Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, or Bonnie."

"What about Elena?!" I asked angrily. Elena would be the perfect choice. Stefan was a friend but not close enough to be my one phone call, Damon was Damon, Jeremy wouldn't understand what the hell was going on, and Bonnie would ask too many questions.

"She's not a choice."

"Why not!?"

"I don't like her. She's dating my ex boyfriend." She tilted her head. "So, who do you pick?" She smirked at me and held up my phone shaking it.

"Fine. Call Damon." He would get what I was trying to say and know what to tell everyone else.

She smirked at me. "I knew you'd pick him." She then clicked a few buttons on my phone and threw it at me. It was already calling him.

I quickly put the phone up to my ear and waited for him.

"Sadie! Thank god! Where the hell are you?" He asked me sounding worried. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Hey Damon." I said shakily. "I, um, can't really tell you where I'm at right now but I just wanted to tell you guys not to worry. I'll be home soon. A couple of days." I tried smiling but I couldn't.

"Sadie! What's going on with you? We've been covering up for where you're been but I've-" He stopped himself. "WE'VE been worried sick. We want to know where you are!"

I could feel tears starting to fall slowly. "I wish I could tell you Damon but I can't right now. I will. I just need you to trust me. I can promise you I'm fine and that I'm not hurt or anything."

"Please. Just let me come get you."

"Just tell everyone I'm sorry and that I'm fine and that I'll be home soon."

"Damn it, Sadie! Just explain to me what's going on!" I held the phone closer to my ear just to hear his voice. I hung up the phone and threw it sharply at Katherine. She just smirked at my unhappiness.

"So. Let's get this started." Katherine gave me a vicious smile.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm posting again. Hope you liked the chapter. Basically, the point of the flashback in the beginning was to show how Sadie had a family and how the fact that she doesn't have a family will affect her later on. I know that Sadie's story is a little complicated so if you are confused send me a review and I'll reply to it in the next chapter! Anyway, you all are perfect. Follow/Favorite/Review!

-S


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Blood

It had been two days and the powers had come instantly. They all just entered me and I didn't have much control over them. But apparently, over time I'd grow some new powers too. So far I could resist compulsion, read minds, and I could move things with my mind. I was still practicing the moving with my mind and trying to perfect it. It was all still extremely new to me, though.

Katherine wanted to open the tomb. I was scared but knew I didn't have much choice in the matter. This was Jeremy's life in danger if I didn't comply.

"Sadie! Hurry up! I don't have time for you to be lazy. Midnight is in an hour and we have to get to the tomb!" I heard Katherine yell at me. I was sitting on the floor trying to move the chair across the room. It wasn't working. So far all I could do was move small objects like pencils and phones. Anything you could hold in one hand.

I groaned and stood up. I was dreading this. What would I have to do to open the tomb?

As we walked towards the tomb, I felt scared about what was about to happen. I wouldn't get hurt, right?

Suddenly, we came to a stop and I realized we had arrived. I started shaking as we sat down. We were waiting for someone.

"Who are we waiting for?" I asked. She just squinted her eyes at me suspiciously.

"A witch." She replied quickly before looking away. She didn't like me much. I was just there for this opening. I could tell that she hated me and I was scared. I had a right to be. She was an evil vampire who drank human blood.

"Oh." I reply sharply. I started tapping my foot waiting, it kept at a steady pace.

At 11:35, the witch finally arrived and we got up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Katherine asked bitchily. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Anna. I don't need to follow your guideline" The witch replied. "Is Anna even coming?" She asked angrily.

"I'm here!" I heard a voice yell as I saw a pretty girl meet up with us. She didn't look much younger than me.

"Good." The witch said pulling out a spell book. Or grimoire. Whatever you wanted to call it...

"You must be Sadie. I'm friends with your brother." Anna said smiling at me.

I just glared at her. "I've been told you are the assassin Katherine hired to kill my brother if I didn't agree."

"Yes. But I'm still friends with him." She looked down. "We'd all do crazy things for family." I think she felt guilty about the whole thing. I slightly felt bad for her. Besides, I could see her point. She was doing something she didn't want to do so she could rescue her mom. I was doing something I didn't want to do so I could protect Jeremy. Even though I had no biological family, I still knew Elena was my sister and Jeremy wasn't my brother.

Suddenly, the witch started chanting out of nowhere. I jumped out of surprise.

Katherine looked at me and gave a smirk.

"All I have to do is my part and then I can leave. Right?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Yep. But you'll have to come inside the tomb too." Katherine replied.

I raise an eyebrow out of confusion.

"I don't get what you're saying." I responded.

"I've done my research. If you leave, the tomb will close and we will be locked inside." There was a slight change to her voice and I wondered if she was lying to me. I don't understand why but there was something she wasn't telling me. I shook it off. I was just overreacting... Right?

"Oh." That was all I said.

"Okay. Anna, you are coming in too. You'll get you're mom and get out. Sadie and I will go get Nadia and then meet you out here. Got it?" She said. Anna nodded.

"Who's Nadia?" I asked curiously. And why did Katherine want to get her out?

"I don't remember telling you that you could ask questions." Katherine replied angrily and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." I said. I shrugged and then sat down on a nearby rock. It was a good distance away from the three of them but enough so that they could still see me.

I could see the witch start chanting from the grimoire. Katherine then went and opened the metal door to the tomb. I could see that she couldn't enter, however.

After 10 minutes of weird witch stuff such as chanting and candles and lighting fires, I could see them stop. I looked down at my watch. 11:59.

Katherine strode over to me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Ow." I spoke and I saw her glare at me. She pulled me over to the weird altar thing. "If I'm sacrificed at an alter, I'll spend my afterlife haunting you."

"Nope. We don't need to kill you. Not that you'd die anyway with that little power of resurrection you Selected ones have..." Katherine responded.

The witch started counting down from ten.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

The witch grabbed my hand and I could see her pull out a knife. What the hell? I felt scared.

"3."

She then slit a long cut from one edge of hand to the other. I bit my lip as I tried to not to be bothered by the cut.

"2."

She put my hand over the altar.

"1."

The blood from the cut fell onto the altar and it sizzled. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked at the cut. It was pretty deep.

The witch chanted in Latin some more but I felt kinda woozy. Was she doing something to me? Or was I just feeling the affects of the ritual?

All of a sudden, the chanting stopped and it became dead silent. Not a peep.

"You can enter. It's open. Once you come out, I'll stop the spell and the doors will close." The witch spoke.

Anna and Katherine nodded their heads and Katherine grabbed my wrist.

"Katherine! Anna!" The witch call after them as we started heading towards the door. "Remember. I'm only allowing Nadia and Pearl. If you ring anyone else out, I will have to take some measures I really don't want to."

Anna nodded her head and Katherine just rolled her eyes.

Anna then took off into the tomb and I was left alone with Katherine as we stood in front of the tomb entrance. She pulled us in.

"Pearl is Anna's mother, right?" I asked curiously. I always asked questions and people would always get annoyed.

"Yep." Katherine spoke slowly guiding thought the tomb. It was a huge tomb and we had already passed two vampires. They both were on the ground, practically dead. I guess they were alive but not functioning since they didn't have any blood.

I looked away. I felt really scared and uncomfortable going through the tomb and I didn't know what to do.

Every since I received my powers two days ago, I could read people's minds. If the person was too guarded, I wouldn't be able to read the thoughts though. I couldn't read Katherine's mind for example. I still practiced on random people Katherine had talked to. But the thoughts only came in one word. And rig now, most of the vampires were thinking about blood and I was scared. I was the only source of drinkable blood in here.

"Nadia... Where are you?" I heard Katherine mumble. We searched though and I saw more and more weak vampires.

"Katherine. I have a question." I asked quietly. She just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"When we were outside, You mentioned that I have the power to resurrect myself from the dead. But when you first told me about my powers, you said it was a one time thing."

"I didn't mean that. You actually do resurrect yourself. The more you die, the quicker you resurrect."

"Can I ever die?" I ask her unsure. I was hoping that I'd be able to. One day when I'm old and crumbling.

"Of course. No one is immortal, Sadie. That's important to know. Not vampires, not werewolves, not witches, not the Selected. You'll die. It'll either be of old age or if you are bitten by a werewolf. There's no cure for a werewolf bite for the Selected. At least none that I know of."

"So, I'll grow old and I'll die." I smiled. Sometimes, a longer life did n seem like the best choice. It seemed lonely. It felt morbid just thinking about it.

Suddenly, we came to a halt and I could see this woman sitting on the floor, pale and worn out. She looked like she was in her twenties but who knew how old she actually was.

"Nadia..." Katherine whispered as she pulled both herself and me to the ground next to the woman who I supposed was Nadia.

Katherine put a hand on Nadia's cheek and Nadia's eyes snapped open.

"Nadia... It's okay. You're fine. We just got to get you out of here." Katherine smiled before she tightened her grip on my wrist.

"Nadia. Drink from Sadie here. You need to regain strength."

"What!?" I almost yelled. I tried to back off but Katherine just pulled my wrist even tighter. I felt like I was losing circulation.

"Shut up." Katherine ordered me but I didn't listen. She then grabbed my shoulders and flipped my hair to one side of my neck so the other side was exposed.

"Katherine... Please." I begged.

"You won't die.

I then saw her face vamp out and I almost screamed. She put her over my mouth and latched onto my neck. She sunk her fangs in.

She only drank for about two seconds. Enough to get the blood dripping from my neck. I then saw Nadia's face slowly transform. She grabbed my and suck her teeth into my neck. I had no say in the matter and I wondered why I was doing all of this. But then I remember. Jeremy. My brother. The brother I would do anything for.

I felt the life draining out of me and I felt weak. She pulled away before I could die but I still felt drained out. Nadia looked better almost instantly.

"Your blood is special." Katherine spoke. "It is powerful and vampires want to feed off it because it gives them extra strength."

I still felt weak and I saw them get up. I tried to stand but it didn't work. They started to walk out and I felt dizzy. I started to crawl my way back but by the time I reached the exit, they were already outside the tomb. I then tried to leave the tomb.

There was an invisible barrier that I couldn't escape. I could see the witch, Anna, a woman who I assumed was her mother, Katherine, and Nadia all standing there. Anna's mother was extremely weak.

"What the hell?" I spoke talking about the barrier. I used the wall to help me stand up.

I saw Katherine smirk and walk towards me. "I'm sorry, Sadie. But you're one of the Selected and the Selected can get stuck in there too. I'm trying to get a message to the Salvatore's and you're going to help me deliver it. I'm going to give you your phone and you're going to call Stefan and Elena and Damon and they're going to come. But you're going to tell them that I said this: The bitch is back in town and I'm more powerful than they can imagine. And that locking you in here is a message that I can do whatever the hell I want." She threw my phone at me and then walked back to the group. I saw the witch look at me with sorry eyes. I could see her mouth the words: I'm so sorry and I looked down.

I stare at them as they all disappear quickly and I fall back on the ground. I could feel tears falling from my eyes as I pick up my phone and dial a number.

I was stifling back tears and I was upset. Would they be able to get me out?

"Sadie?" Said the voice on the other end and I stifled a tear. "Sadie? What's wrong? Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Damon, I, um, need your help." I spoke. "Please..." I said crying.

"Sadie. What's wrong?"

"I need you." I answered. "And Elena and Stefan."

"Sadie... Just tell me what you need."

"Can you come to where the old church used to be? Where the old vampire tomb is." I talked quietly and I could hear him getting worried.

"What the hell, Sadie?! What are you doing there?"

"Please. Damon. Just get Stefan and Elena and come here."

"Sadie... Just explain to me what's going on." He asked with a sense of urgency.

"Please Damon!" I almost yelled in between tears.

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

I sat on the ground in pain. I tried not to pass out while I waited. After five minutes of bawling, I was able to finally stand up. My neck was still stained with blood and I still felt faint but at least I was starting to regain control of my legs. After another 10 minutes, I could start walking normally. I was still drained though.

Suddenly, I heard rustling through the woods and I stared out. Were they here?

I could then make out two figures coming out of the woods into the clearing.

"Damon?" I whispered as I could make out the leather jacket and the Raven black hair. He held a flashlight.

Damon the froze when he heard me. I could see him looking at me from the distance. He could see me.

He quickly zipped over to me.

"Sadie..." He spoke softly as he looked at me. He tried to push through the barrier but he couldn't get through.

"Damon... You can't get in." I spoke with tears in my eyes.

He was started to get frustrated and that was never a good thing.

I could see Stefan in the background finally catching up.

"Sadie!" He yelled as he came over to me and stood next to Damon. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"At the dance the other night, I went into the hallway to get some peace for a little. But then I saw Elena. She wasn't dressed in her costume though which confused me and I started talking to her before I blacked out. Two days later, I woke up in a room. Elena came in and started telling me the story of Katerina Petrova." I looked down. "Katherine Pierce. She then revealed that she wasn't Elena, she was Katherine Pierce and that Elena was her doppelgänger. But then I was told of what I was. That I was one of the Selected and she told me everything about that. She told me that when I blacked out he night of the dance, she had snapped my neck so my powers would be triggered. Katherine then told me she needed me to open the tomb."

"Sadie..." Damon said. "Why'd you help her?" He asked disappointed.

"She threatened Jeremy." I spoke softly.

"What happened next?" Stefan asked.

"Where's Elena?" I asked changing the subject.

"We don't want her to see you yet. Elena can be really... Impulsive. She might do something reckless. But that's not the point. What happened next?" Stefan replied. I could feel Damon staring at my neck and I felt ashamed. I didn't know why but I did. It was covered in dried blood.

"We came, we did the ritual, she made my come in with her while she rescued someone named Nadia. Then, she made Nadia drink from me so Nadia would gain all her strength back." I felt tears fall. "I was weaker so I was behind them when we were trying to leave. They exited the tomb and by the time I was at the exit, they closed the tomb on me. And since I'm one of the Selected, I can't get out." I spoke out of sadness.

"Sadie... We'll get you out of here. I promise you." Damon said in a comforting voice.

"And during the time you're stuck in here, we'll get you anything you need. Is your phone charged?" Stefan asked.

"Yea." I turned to look behind me and then I turned forward again. "My problem isn't that I'm stuck in here, it's who I'm stuck with."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"She ONLY took Nadia from the tomb. And some other woman name Pearl. But all the other vampires are still in here..." I answered.

"Damn it." Damon mumbled angrily. He was pissed.

"Katherine wanted me to tell you two something." I said remembering.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"She said that the bitch was back in town and was more powerful than you could imagine. She also said that locking me in here was a message that she can do whatever the hell she wants to."

Damon mumbled curse words out of frustration. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Guys. Just get me out of here, eventually. Alright?" I said with a crooked smile.

"I promise we will. I won't let you suffer with those bastards for longer than you have to."

I faked a smile and turned around to walk farther in the tomb.

I could hear Damon's voice behind me. "I'll be back tomorrow morning!"

"Okay." I said shakily. I could then hear their footsteps walking away from the tomb as I walked farther down in it. But then a hand grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground. One of the vampires had grabbed my ankle and I turned around to see a guy, probably in his twenties, sitting on the ground with his eyes wide and his hand on my ankle.

I tried to get up but once I hit the ground, I couldn't. I could see him looking at me before trying to form his lips into a smile. He was weak but then again... So was I.

"Hello. I'm Nathaniel. And I'm hungry..." He spoke, before laughing. He then grabbed my arm and I let out a small shriek.

He then sunk his teeth into my arm as he started drinking from it. I then blacked out again.

So... Sadie's dead again. And I can promise you this is not the last time she'll die. Later on in the series, she'll often be the one doing dangerous tasks because they know she'll survive. Anyway for right now, Sadie's going through hell in the tomb and she's not going to be alone for long. She is going to be put through hell by Nathaniel, who'll have gained his strength back from drinking from her. Anyway, I'll post a new one soon! Love you all! Favorite/Follow/Review!

-S


	7. REVISED CHAPTER 7: Please Read

Chapter Seven: Who the Hell Do You Think You Are?

{ for the purposes of this story, the year this is taking place right now is 2013. It is September. Elena and Sadie are 17 year olds }

"Seriously. Did anyone ever tell you were annoying?" I spoke as I strode through the tomb. Nathaniel was following me as I headed for the entrance. Damon was supposed to be coming soon and I was hungry. He better bring me food. I had just woken up from my recent death 20 minutes ago and I was starving.

"Actually no. I've been told I'm charming though."

"Seriously! Why won't you leave me alone? I don't appreciate being followed by people who killed me. " I say as we get close to the entrance.

"I'm sorry for the killing you thing. I've been dying here for awhile and I recognized your scent. You're one of the Selected. Besides, you're the only company I've got in here." He spoke with a smile. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Why? Couldn't make friends with the other vamps?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know who any of them are." He said with a laugh. I suddenly stopped and turned around at him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a bitchy tone. I was confused.

"Do I look like I'm from 1864 to you?" He asked. It was then that I actually realized what he was wearing. He wore black pants and a white t-shirt with a grey button down collared shirt. I think he was about 18 years old.

"How the hell did you get stuck in here?" I asked. There was no way he came into the tomb during 1864 with the rest of them.

"Well, that's a long story." He said with a smile as he passed me and continued walking. I went after him and we were at the entrance ten seconds later.

"My friend isn't here yet. So tell me the story. I have time." I said silently laughing to myself. All the time in the world.

"Well, the year was 1996. I presume that was the year you were born?" He asked. I slowly nodded and motioned for him to continue the story. How'd he know that.

"I lived in Florida with my girlfriend, Amelia. She was not a vampire like myself. She was one of the Selected, like yourself." He smirked and me and I just squinted my eyes at him. What was he thinking?

"She had just gotten a witch to enchant me a ring to walk in the daylight so we decided to move to Florida together. When we were there, we encountered this woman. She had been looking for Amelia so she could open this tomb. Her name was Lola and she was crazy. She planned on locking her vampire ex boyfriend in her as revenge for breaking her heart. Sadly, she was a witch so the poor guy was kinda screwed. We were forced to come with her as we helped her open the tomb. Amelia and Lola opened it and Lola brought out the unconscious ex boyfriend. She then dragged him into the tomb but I felt bad for the poor guy. I then made the mistake of trying to save him. He woke up and then picked a fight with me even though I did nothing wrong. He beat me up to the point where I couldn't walk for a little. He escaped. I was able to see Lola and him fight in which he killed Lola. Then, he killed Amelia which closed the tomb on me. He cleaned up the bodies and escaped I guess. I can also guess that her death created you. " He looked down and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly. "About Amelia, I mean." I gave him a comforting look.

"It's not a big deal. She was actually my first serious girlfriend but we didn't date for that long before she died. I'm not used to serious relationships. I don't see the point. It's more fun to just be carefree and have many women." He said with a laugh.

"Yea... I don't feel bad anymore." I said laughing and we just stood there. "Besides, you're an evil vampire. I don't trust you."

He let out a laugh. "And why is that?"

"You killed me!" I said but for some reason I couldn't hold back a smile and a laugh. When did death become so meaningless to me?

"In my defense, you were there and I hadn't had a drink since 1997. I actually barely drank from you but you had so little blood in your system. I am not used to killing humans." He said.

"You don't kill humans?" I ask raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Blood bags. And before that, I drank but didn't kill but the temptation to kill was too strong and I had to change my diet." He answered.

I chuckled to myself as he referred to it as a "diet."

"So, you're not an AWFUL person?" I asked and we smiled.

"Nope." He replied and we just sat there in silence for a while before Damon came.

"Hey. Who the hell is this?" He asked as he looked at Nathaniel angrily.

"Hello. I'm Nathan." Nathan replied. Damon just ignored him and turned towards me. He raised an eyebrow.

"He's a vampire. He drank for me and gained some of his strength." I said laughing a little. Damon just stared at me with a confused expression.

"And you don't care?" Damon asked. He had a weird undertone to his voice that I couldn't identify.

"Not really. He's not evil." I said shrugging. Damon just looked at me.

"Didn't you just say he drank from you?!" Damon asked aggravated.

"Yes. But he didn't kill me." I lied through my teeth. What Damon didn't know didn't kill him.

"Ugh fine." Damon said. He then proceeded to pull the huge bag from his shoulder.

"Please tell me you brought food." I said groaning. He just laughed as he pulled out a large blanket, a pillow, a couple of water bottles, and... FOOD! It consisted of snacks and Candy to fruits and sandwiches and Then, he pulled out a bag with beer bottles in it. Thank god he knew me.

He slowly tossed everything through the barrier and I caught each item.

"Thank you so much! I say as I collect everything.

"Is your phone still charged?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I haven't really had a chance to use it, you know." I spoke sarcastically.

"Good. Do you need me or Stefan to stay with you today?" He asked questioningly and I just looked at him with a smiling face.

"I'm fine, Damon. Just worry on finding a way to open this stupid tomb again. Okay?" I replied.

"Okay. We'll call when we got something or you can call us when you need something else."

"Okay." I said annoyed and he just glared at me.

"You can be a pain in the ass, sometimes, Gilbert." He kept his eyes on me and I just laughed.

"Bye Damon." I said as I turned around and picked up the stuff. I carried through the tomb until we got into a large room like space where there were no hibernating vampires. I could hear Nathan's footsteps behind mine.

I then plopped onto the ground and laid against the wall. What had happened to my life? I remember how just last week, my worst problem was who I was going to dress as for the dance. Now my problems involved vampires and witches and the Selected and crap like that.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Nathan asked with a smirk. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Damon? Haha no. Trust me." I said laughing as I spoke.

"But you want him to be." Nathan said and I couldn't tell if he was asking me or making a statement.

"I don't know. Besides, he doesn't like me in that way. I mean, every time I go over, he has a new woman in his house. And he flirts with everyone so it's not like I'm the only one. I can't be with someone like that." I replied honestly to his question. Nathan just smiled at me.

"Well, you don't seem like the type of girl who would give up that easily."

"Well, I feel that if we were together, I'd have to be serious and it would have to be a commitment. I don't want that. I don't think he does either. I don't want to worry about having to impress the same guy every day of my life. It's like you said... Serious relationships are hard and aren't as much fun sometimes."

Nathan smiled at me and we just talked for a while longer. It was then nighttime and I fell asleep.

For the next few days, I felt bored and tired. Nathan was keeping me entertained but he could only do so much. I was waiting for a call from Elena or Damon or Stefan but I hadn't received one. I was starting to get worried because whenever I would call them, It would go straight to voicemail.

On my sixth day in the tomb, I lost it. I was lying against the wall with my eyes closed when I just let go and all the tears came pouring. All the pain and annoyance and anger I had been building up since I found out about vampires and the Selected and the tomb was killing me. And it hurt.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked sliding down next to me. He put a comforting hand on my back as I cried.

"Shh..." He said as he held me as I burrowed my head into his chest.

I have never acted out or acted irrationally about something. But once you reach a certain point in life, then you can't help but act irrationally.

I pulled away and looked at him. He looked right back and I kissed him. I don't know why I did but it happened. I acted irrationally and impulsively. I didn't even like Nathan that much. In fact, he was entertaining and interesting but I didn't trust him or even like him that much. Does that make sense? But the shocking thing was... He kissed back. And once I made that one little mistake, it turned into an even huger mistake.

We then started kissing more strongly and we were against the wall making out. And then we started stripping our clothes off and we had sex. There was no other way to put it. That's just what happened.

Lying there, after, I realized what I mistake I had just made. I just had sex with a vampire I met 6 days ago. Shit.

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: if you noticed, I just posted this chapter a few hours ago but I didn't like how it was. The sex scene was too graphic for my liking and I didn't feel comfortable leaving it there. So I cleaned it up and decided to keep this book rated T. (In case you noticed the change in the rating from M to T) yeah... I didn't feel comfortable with the scene I wrote and I didn't think you guys did either. So I took the chapter down and replaced it with this one. I'm much happier with this version. ANYWAY... FOLLOW/FAV/REVIEW!

-S


End file.
